tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Jumps in
Jack Jumps In is the seventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas takes an eager front-loader named Jack to help the Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Jack looks for his work, and finally finds it, working with a small excavator called Alfie. Then, a dump truck called Max comes along, and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack tells Max to stop bullying. Max scowls and races away. Later, Jack foolishly tries to take some rocks up a hill. He loses his balance and rolls down the hill. Jack is upset and Miss Jenny is disappointed, but Isobella, Alfie, and Thomas are sympathetic, saying he is still really useful. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Kelly * Isobella * Max * Oliver * Byron * Miss Jenny * Ned (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk * The Quarry Bridge Trivia * This was the first episode directed by Steve Asquith. * This was the first episode not to be directed by David Mitton. However, it is unknown if he was involved in the episode's production. * The working title for this episode is "Jack Goes to Work" although it was given that title on the Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD. * Thomas is given a large scale model for the first time. * Alec Baldwin's narration has only been broadcast on the Canadian television station TVO Kids. Goofs * Thomas leaves with the wellwagon after delivering Jack, but in the close-up of Jack the wellwagon is still behind him. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-right corner when the narrator says "Byron the bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade". * When the foreman introduces himself to Jack, he has a moustache, red hair and a hat. When he says "Oliver, move this rock!" he has a hard hat and no moustache. * When Jack introduces himself to Alfie, Alfie's front-left tire is flat. * In some shots, a wire is visible under Alfie's hydraulic arm. * When Isobella yells "No!" when Jack goes up the hill, wires can be seen in her cab. * Before Jack barrel-rolls down the hill, his two left wheels change colour. * When Miss Jenny says "We'll see if you can do better tomorrow," Oliver is smiling even though Jack is in trouble. * When Max spins around, the turntable that makes him spin is visible. Quotes * Jack: I'm Jack! * Isobella: Mind my paint! * Max: Can't you take a joke? Merchandise * Take Along (four-pack and movie car; both discontinued) In Other Languages Gallery File:JackJumpsInUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:JackJumpsInUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Jack.jpg File:JackJumpsIn.jpg|Byron File:JackJumpsIn2.jpg|Isobella, Jack, and Kelly File:JackJumpsIn3.jpg File:JackJumpsIn6.jpg File:JackJumpsIn7.jpg File:JackJumpsIn8.jpg File:JackJumpsIn9.jpg File:JackJumpsIn10.jpg File:JackJumpsIn11.jpg|Alfie, Byron, Ned, and Oliver File:JackJumpsIn12.jpg|Jack and Oliver File:JackJumpsIn13.jpg File:JackJumpsIn14.jpg File:JackJumpsIn15.jpg File:JackJumpsIn16.jpg File:JackJumpsIn17.jpg File:JackJumpsIn18.jpg File:JackJumpsIn19.jpg File:JackJumpsIn20.jpg File:JackJumpsIn21.jpg File:JackJumpsIn22.jpg File:JackJumpsIn23.jpg File:JackJumpsIn24.jpg File:JackJumpsIn25.jpg File:JackJumpsIn26.jpg File:JackJumpsIn27.jpg File:JackJumpsIn28.jpg File:JackJumpsIn29.jpg File:JackJumpsIn30.jpg File:JackJumpsIn31.jpg File:JackJumpsIn32.jpg File:JackJumpsIn33.jpg File:JackJumpsIn34.jpg File:JackJumpsIn35.jpg File:JackJumpsIn36.jpg File:JackJumpsIn37.jpg File:JackJumpsIn38.jpg File:JackJumpsIn39.jpg File:JackJumpsIn41.jpg File:JackJumpsIn42.jpg File:JackJumpsIn43.jpg File:JackJumpsIn44.jpg File:JackJumpsIn45.jpg File:JackJumpsIn46.jpg File:JackJumpsIn47.jpg File:JackJumpsIn48.jpg File:JackJumpsIn49.jpg File:JackJumpsIn50.jpg File:JackJumpsIn51.jpg File:JackJumpsIn52.jpg File:JackJumpsIn53.jpg File:JackJumpsIn54.jpg File:JackJumpsIn55.jpg File:JackJumpsIn56.jpg File:JackJumpsIn57.jpg File:JackJumpsIn58.jpg File:JackJumpsIn59.png File:JackJumpsIn60.png File:JackJumpsIn63.jpg File:JackJumpsIn64.jpg File:Oliver(ThePack)Japanese.jpg File:JackJumpsIn62.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|Take-Along movie car Episode File:Jack Jumps In - British Narration|UK narration File:Jack Jumps In - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US narration File:Jack Jumps In - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes